Plastic blow molded containers have previously been utilized to hold liquids such as spring, distilled, or tap water, etc. When utilized to hold water for drinking purposes, such containers have previously included valves for dispensing the water. Dispensing valves previously utilized with such containers have conventionally been of a multiple piece construction that is not particularly economical. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,824 and 3,497,146. Also, plastic blow molded containers for drinking water have previously utilized an upper handle and a bottom valve as shown by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 224,639. Any liquid leakage with this type of bottom valve container presents a problem since the valve is exposed to water until substantially the entire contents of the container have been emptied. All of the containers disclosed by the above referenced patents have an inclined spout which is necessary with the multiple piece valve constructions utilized to provide dispensing of drinking water. However, such inclined spouts require that the container be supported in an inclined orientation upon filling which is much more difficult to accomplish than with the containers supported straight up.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,866 and 3,443,728 disclose a unitary dispensing valve utilized with a bag liner that is positioned within a box with the valve projecting outwardly therefrom to provide dispensing of liquid within the lined box. This type of bag liner within a box utilizing the unitary dispensing valve has been previously utilized commercially for dispensing of wine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,260 discloses a plastic blow molded container having a unitary dispensing valve that is utilized to dispense liquid contents of the container. The container includes a body portion having a closed bottom end and a top closure at which the unitary dispensing valve is located adjacent one side of a central handle on whose other side a vent hump is located. A pair of upper and lower ribs extend around the body portion of the container to increase its mechanical strength.